Nisekoi: Untold Chapters
by Stayingfrosty
Summary: Raku finally shows his love for the girls of Nisekoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this my first time attempting fanfiction. I read a few and thought I would try it out. Be warned this is a lemon fanfiction so it does has sexual situations. Also the character depicted in this chapter has yet to make her debut in the anime and is only in the manga so far. Here is a little back story for the character by the name of Yui, she was a childhood friend of Rakus and was also there during the summer 10 years ago so she holds a key. She is the don of a Chinese mafia and came back to japan because her parents died and wanted to be with who she says is her only family left, Raku. She is a bit older then the main characters since she is 19, and she teaches in the class of the main characters. She lives with raku because she has no where else left to live. Ok that's that, I had fun writing this and may write a sequel chapter later. Also it helps to have reviews so don't be scared to give them to me, no matter if there bad or good. But lets jump on in to this story!

**Ch. 1 RakuxYui**

It was a dark and stormy night. Raku Ichigo was asleep in his bed, a dark mass laid beside him. Thunder and lightning rattled his window and room forcing him awake.

'Damn lightning,' he thought as he turned over to go back to sleep. He suddenly felt his leg rub up against something smooth and soft. He used to his leg to rub it more; trying to figure out was the object was. Suddenly a moan broke through the silence of the night.

"ahh.."

'What the..?' thought Raku. He moved his face closer to inspect he object when lightning suddenly struck near his window, lighting up his room and the face of Yui Kanakura.

"AAHH!" yelled Raku as he backed up, accidently throwing himself out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, waking u the sleeping Yui. She sat up in the bed, now squinting through the night to see the blushing Raku who was now on the floor.

"Raku-chan what are you doing? It's late at night come back to bed." said the tired Yui while rubbing her eye.

"Y-Yui Nee-chan why are you in my bed?!" yelled the blushing boy.

"Raku-chan you know I have that habit..."

"Yeah well you're awake now so go lay back in your bed!"

"But Rakuuu your bed is so much more comfortable, besides I don't mind you sleeping with me." said Yui while she patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"Fine you can have it, I'll go sleep on the couch," said Raku as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Jeez, why can't he take a hint sometimes,' thought the flustered Yui as she turned over to go back to sleep.

The Next Day

'God that damn woman, I can barely stay awake because of how horrible that couch was last night.' Thought Raku as he stared out the window in class, totally ignoring what the teacher was saying.

'Why is it always my bed? Why can't she sleepwalk to the couch or something? And besides what is with that habit anyways? It sounds like a-'his thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing for lunch.

He got up slowly, clutching his back while everyone moved to their desirable locations for lunch. He started to move to go sit by Shu, his best friend when out from the darkness that was his life, a shining angels voice came broke through.

"Ichijou-kun!"

Raku turned around to see Kosaki Onodera, the girl he liked, walking over to him.

"Ichijou-kun are you feeling alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine, my back just hurts a little. I had to sleep on the couch last night.."

"Why?"

"Yui nee-chan was trying to lie in bed with me again…" replied the Raku.

"I-I- in bed!? with you!?" stuttered out Onodera, her face reddening from blush.

"Yeah, she has a habit of sleepwalking, I try to not let it bother me but sometimes it can be annoying."

"Oh it's just sleepwalking!" said Onodera with relief in her mind.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" questioned Raku.

"N-N- nothing!" replied Onodera quickly, her face still blushing.

The conversations went on and Chitoge and the others joined in, except for one who was watching from across the room, the teacher, Yui Kanakura. She bit her lip in sadness having figured out that Raku finds her annoying. Sure she did trick him into believing her about that habit of hers, which by the way was no real habit, she did it because she liked, but none the-less she was till hurt.

'He sees as annoying…, mhmm I'll try to fix that,' thought the teacher with a devilish smile across her face.

Later That Evening

"Yui nee-chan I'm heading to bed, try to watch our habit tonight!" yelled Raku as he shut the door to his room.

"I'll try!" yelled Yui back to him but with no intention to do so. She was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and thinking of ways for to get Raku to see her as a woman, not a childhood friend. Of her many plans, she kept coming back to one, one that she wished to avoid because she was afraid she may scare him. But after a few minutes of thinking she decided on that one, she was going to do it, no matter the consequences.

Raku was just now starting to lie in bed, having done all the things he needed to do when the door to his room busted open revealing a lone figure in the doorway.

"Yui nee-chan if that you, I thought I told you to watch your ha-" he was interrupted by the figure pinning him to the bed and locking lips with him. Raku's eyes widened in surprise to see the figure, who was now kissing him, to be Yui. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and start moving around. He was surprised; he didn't know she felt this way about him. He liked Onodera but as he got to thinking about it, he realized that he also felt feelings for the childhood friend. He eventually relaxed and gave into the kiss.

Two minutes passed before Yui came up for air, their lips disconnected except for a trail of saliva that went from her mouth to Raku's mouth. Her eyes widened having realized what she just done, "Raku-chan I don't know came over me, im so so-" She was interrupted when Raku's lips came back and met hers. Her eyes widened in shock, she didn't know he felt this way about her. Raku's tongue broke into her mouth and started to feel around, eventually finding her tongue. The tongues danced in each other's mouths as joy and love took over. Raku rolled over to where he was on top, giving him the control. They pushed harder into each other's mouths, holding each other in their arms. Raku pulled away from her, both of their faces red from blush. Raku looked at Yui and asked why she didn't tell him that she liked him sooner.

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me back"

Raku looked into Yui's eyes, " Yui, I love you." Yui's eyes showed shock, she gasped but afterword's smiled, "I love you too." she said. Their mouths locked together once again, giving them calmness now having figured their feelings for each other. Raku pulled away once more started to kiss her neck. "ahh.." moaned Yui. Yui loved having his wet lips on her neck, she then gasped when the felt Raku's hand start to caress one of her breasts. "Rakuuu.." she moaned, having never felt this sensation before. Raku lifted up his head and using his hands lifted up her shirt to reveal her two medium sized mounds with a black laced bra. He stared at the mounds, having never seen them before.

"Raku please don't stare," said Yui through her moans. Raku went back to kissing her, but while using both of his hands, he undid her bra. Yui gasped once again when Raku removed the entire bra and using his mouth went to work on one of the breasts and using his other hands started to pinch the other now erect nipple. Yui moaned as the ecstasy took over and she loved the new sensation. Raku's tongue flipped and sucked on the nipple and using his hand pinched and squeezed the other. Raku pulled back from the pink and glistening nipple and started to do the same with the other. Yui bit her lip, trying to quiet herself so the others in the household wouldn't hear. She couldn't do it and loud moan went through the house, "Ahhh…"

Raku released her nipple with a loud pop and looked at her, "You have to be quieter Yui."

"Im..trying.. it just.. feels so.. good," she said through her moans.

Raku kissed her and started to move his hand down to her now soaking wet panties. Using his hand he started to go up and down the panties, feeling Yui's vagina through them.

"Ahh.. Rakuuu not there," she moaned, but sadly for her this turned him on even more and he moved his hand under the panties and injected his fingers into the vagina. She moaned even louder into his mouth, she's never masturbated before so she was very sensitive there.

"Raku.. something's… coming.."

Raku moved his fingers faster, in and out of the wet hole until..

"Ahh!..." moaned Yui louder than before as she came and more juice from her womanhood squirted onto Raku's hand. Raku moved his hand up from her womanhood and put his fingers into his mouth, tasting her for the first time. He looked back at Yui, kissed her again before moving his head down to her womanhood. He removed the pajama pants and her black laced panties and saw a foreign site. Yui's pussy glistening and wet, he moved his mouth up to her clit and started to suck on it. This in turn made Yui moan even louder.

"More…more Raku.." she moaned. He sat licking and sucking on the small clit and using his fingers, he started to insert them into her again.

"ahhh…Mooorree.."

He moved his tongue and fingers faster, squirts and noises started to emerge from her pussy, giving him a massive erection though his pajama pants, he loved hearing her moan from it. Raku then lifted himself up off of her pussy and moved to start kissing her again, using his tongue to explore her mouth once more. Yui was also surprised, she was tasting herself through him, something she has never done before. Raku then separated their lips once more and said, "I'm going to stick it in." Yui nodded a yes and watched as Raku pulled his pants down, revealing his massive erection. Yui's eyes widened in horror, " I-Is it going to fit?"

"Only one way to find out." said Raku as he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly he inserted himself in until he felt the hymen. He kissed Yui then with one final thrust he broke through the hymen. Yui screamed into Raku's mouth but him kissing her eventually quieted her.

"Can I move?" asks Raku to the girl who was almost to the point of crying.

"ye..yes..the pain.. has died.. down… some." she said with tears in her eyes. Raku started slowly, savoring the wetness and tightness that was Yui's pussy. Yui wrapped her legs around Raku, never wanting this to stop. He moved faster having to grab Yui's breasts for support and it made her feel like she was in heaven. The moaning of his name made him move faster, he wanted her to feel better. He sped up his thrusts and started to suck on Yui's breasts again. "Raku.. please..not so…fa- Ahhh.." she was cut off by her own moan from Raku hitting her G-spot. Having found it Raku focused on it.

"more..mooorree…" she moaned, her mouth agape with saliva leaking down the sides. He moved faster never wanting it to end, but he had a feeling something was coming.

"Yui.. im.. about to..cum." he said in-between thrusts.

"Me too… lets cum.. together…" she replied through her moans. This made him move faster, he could feel her fluids splattering onto his thighs. They locked hands and started to kiss. Then with one final thrust, he came into her. The hot and white seed that was his own filled up her womb, causing her to cum as she let out a scream into his mouth that shook the house. Luckily for them everyone was too sound asleep to hear. Afterwards Raku pulled out and laid beside the girl who was still moaning.

"That.. was…amazing" he said in-between his gasps. Yui looked at down at her womanhood to see Raku's seed leaking out of it. Yui looked back at Raku who was also looking at her. They moved closer to each other, "I love you," they both say before kissing and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, thinking that they were safe. But unbeknownst to them a girl by the name of Marika Tachibana was crying at her computer monitor, she has seen everything from one of the hidden cameras she set up in his room.

' She loved Raku-sama," she thought, 'how could he do this to her?'

She then set up with a devilish smile on her face, she had thought up of a wicked idea.

"It's my turn now, Raku-sama." she said before shutting off her computer and heading to bed.

To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so im back. I don't really have a schedule yet for when ill be releasing these as ive just been writing when I feel like it. But you will probably only be seeing these released on the weekends so just watchout for them then. I did write this chapter and I did have fun writing it but to me it doesn't feel as good as the first so give them reviews if u have places you think should be revamped or something like that. Also I don't really know what girls im going to do. Of course the 5 mains ones, but if yall wanna see paula or haru then I could also do them as well. Probably won't do ruri as she doesn't really give off that hint of sexiness/cuteness that the other girls do, but if yall wanna see her then i might be able to fit her in somewhere. But lets go on the chapter!

**Ch. 2 RakuxMarika**

The Morning After

The early light of the Sun came through the window into the room of Raku Ichijo. Clothes laid scattered across the floor of this certain room, belonging to both male and female. Two naked figures laid in the bed, one being Raku Ichijo, the owner of the room, and a girl by the name of Yui Kanakura was beside him. Both held each other in their arms, as if never wanting to let go.

A camera in the corner of the room zoomed in on the couple. That camera projected that scene onto the computer screen of a girl across town. Her name was Marika Tachibana, and she was smiling. She was in love with Raku Ichijo, so you would think she would be divested. She did see the entire love making scene that Raku and Yui had the night before through that camera. But no hint of sadness showed on her face.

"You may have taken Raku's first time Yui, but he will be taking mine soon." She said to the screen as if expecting the sleeping couple to hear. She would have stared at that screen for who knows how long but she heard her doorknob jiggling, indicating that someone was coming in. With movement that could rival a bullet she shut off the computer and jumped into her bed.

"Aww Mari you're still in bed? Get up, we will be leaving for school in a few minutes." said her father, the police commissioner.

"Ok papi, just give me a few minutes…" said Marika in a fake but very realistic sounding sleepy voice. Her father sighed and closed the door, leaving Marika alone once again.

She slid out of bed and moved back to her computer, turning it back on. After loading up the screen showed a different scene then the one that was there a few minutes before. Instead of two figures lying in bed, one was just there now. The second figure walked around the room gathering her clothes. That figure was Yui Kanakura, she looked at Raku Ichijo who was the one in bed and smiled. She picked up a pencil and wrote something down on a piece of paper, leaving it on the table. Then grabbing the last of her clothes and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. 'That skank, thinking she is all that just because she did it with Raku-sama.' thought the angry Marika. She narrowed her at Raku as he started to move around in the bed.

Raku's eyes opened, he sat up and looked around the room, noticing his clothes on the floor and the stench of sweat that lingered in his room. He looked down and saw that he was naked.

"What the?! Why am I naked?!" His eyes widened when he remembered what occurred the night before. Remembering the softness of Yui's lips and the wetness of her womanhood made him blush. Then guilt arose in his body, making him sulk.

"W-Why did I do that? How am I going to be able to face Chitoge now?" Raku said with an ashamed look on his face. 'Not just Chitoge, how am I going to be able to face anybody?' The ashamed look was now more prominent on his face. 'No I decided to do that! I'll take responsibility over my actions and tell Chitoge!' He now looked up from his sulking with a face full of pride.

"Well I might later…"he said, and so having decided that he would deal with it later he got out of bed. 'Speaking of Yui, where is she?' He looked around the room once more and now noticed a piece of paper lying on the table.

"Did Yui leave this?" He picked it up and read the writing on it.

[Dear Raku,

I've already gotten up and left for school. I enjoyed last night and I'm happy you showed you're feelings to me. I hope you don't mind if we do it again. I'll see you at school, love you. XOXO]

Raku laid down the note and sighed. He was happy he did that with Yui, but was that what he really wanted? He loved Onodera at first but as he got to thinking about it, he really loved Yui as well.

"This is too confusing… Ugh I'll figure it out later." After wrapping a towel around his waist he grabbed his clothes and walked out the room and went to go take a shower.

During School

Raku looked around the room with a guilty look. He scanned over all of his friends in the room. Chitoge and the others all looked ahead as if nothing has happened. Of course to them nothing has happened.

'If Chitoge knew would she be mad?... Of course she would be, even though we're pretending to be in a relationship for the sake of our familes, I'd still be hurt if she cheated on me..' He slammed his head on his desk, 'What am I going to do?' he thought.

He sighed before looking back up, he stared at the teacher, Yui Kanakura, the girl he spent his night with last night.

"…and as you can see class, if you use this form-"she stopped mid-sentence when she accidently made eye contact with Raku who was staring at her. The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Uhmmm Sensei?" The silence and staring was broke by a student in the front row.

"Oh my bad, my thoughts got ahead of me!" said Yui as she turned away blushing before continuing her teaching. Raku also did the same and stared out the window for the rest of the period. No-one seemed to notice this encounter except for Shu Maiko, Raku's bestfriend. And as soon as the bell rang for lunch Shu came over to Raku.

"Rakuuuuu," said Shu in his usual carefree tone. Raku looked up out Shu who was now standing at his desk.

"Rakuuuuu," he repeated, "Did something happen between you and Yui-Sensei?"

Raku's face blushed when he said that. 'Did he figure out? No no no, there is no he could've.' Raku thought as sweat started to develop his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Raku finally mustered out.

"What I said was did som-""Ichijou-kun are you feeling alright?" Shu was cut off by the voice of Kosaki Onodera as she walked over. 'Why of all people did Onodera have to come over here?' thought Raku as he stared at her coming over.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." He replied as he looked away, there was no way he could look at Onodera in the eyes. But he felt guilty, not only did he cheat on Chitoge, but he just lied to the girl he loved. 'What am I going to do? At this rate I'm going to have to tell them.' he thought as sweat started to develop on his face and neck.

"Are you sure? You sure are sweating a lot." said Onodera with a worried look on her face. "Yeah are you feeling alright? You couldn't even look at me as we walked to school today." said Chitoge as she walked over, putting herself into the conversation.

"Not really, I'm-""Raku-sama!" He was interrupted by Marika clinging to him. Raku's face blushed with embarrassment when the girl clung to him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" said the blushing Raku.

"Hey get off of him!" yelled Chitoge as she tried to pull her off of him.

"Noooooo," cried Marika as she was thrown to the floor. "Why'd you have to do that?" continued Marika as she sat on the floor.

"You can't just go clinging onto people like that!" yelled Chitoge back to her.

"Were you jealous or something?" said Marika with a smirk on her face.

"No, I was just-""Excuse me class!" The group turned their heads to Yui who now stood at the front of the class. "Excuse me class! We'll be having Tachibana-san and Ichijuo-san stay after class to clean up." She looked at the two before continuing, "Will you two be fine with that?"

"Fine with me," replied Raku.

"It is also fine with me Sensei." Marika said smiling.

Class continued after that and everyone eventually went back to how they usually were. All except for Marika who sang merrily in her head, Raku-sama going to be mine tonight, over in her head multiple times. She then stared at the boy and licked her lips, she couldn't wait for tonight.

That Afternoon

The sun was just starting to set when the two finished cleaning. Everyone in the other classes had finished cleaning already and had gone home by now.

"Ohhhhh man, was that hard." said Raku as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah no kidding," said a smiling Marika as she sat on a desk. Raku looked out the window into the setting sun and sighed, " And here I was wanting to get home early," he grabbed his bag, " well I'm going to head home." Raku turned around and started to walk to the door. He was about to open it when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see a red-faced Marika standing very close to him.

"Did you need something Tachibana-san?" he asked.

"Ca-c-can you t-take my v-vi-virgi-virginity?" she said in a quiet whisper.

"Huh?" Raku replied. Marika breathed in a breath to calm herself before yelling, "I SAID CAN YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY!"

Raku just stood there staring at the red faced girl, trying to process what she just said.

"W-WHAT?!" Raku finally yelled back at her.

"Can you have sex with me like you did with Kanakura-sensei?!" she yelled once again.

Raku's heart dropped. 'How'd she know?' he thought. He looked around for a way to get out of the class but Marika had him backed up against the wall. She then pulled out her phone showed him a picture. His heart sank even more, it was a picture of him and Yui laying in bed together.

"I'm sorry Tachibana-san, I gotta go." he said while trying to turn towards the door. He started to walk towards it when a thrust from behind knocked him to the ground. Hitting the floor with a thump he opened his eyes to see Marika laying on top of him staring into his eyes.

"W-what are you d-" he was cut off by Marika lowing her head to his and kissing him. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and explore it. He tried forcing the girl off of him but the surprise was too great and he couldn't muster any strength. She forced her tongue deeper into his mouth and gripped his arms to push them down.

"What are you doing?!" he tried saying but it came out as nothing more a "mhmm!" There was no way this was happening again the boy thought. He had no idea the girl held such feelings for him. Sure he did think she was cute but he never thought of her in that way. He laid there on the floor and thought about all the other girls in his life. 'Do they also like me?' he thought. He smiled inside when he realized that if they liked him or not, he held feelings for them. Marika, Yui, Onodera, Tsugumi, and Chitoge, he loved them all. Having just realized his feelings for the girl on top of him he saw no reason to stop what was happening.

He relaxed his arms and gave in to the kiss. Having started to kiss back he moved his tongue into Marika's mouth. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and the two kissed in a fit of ecstasy. The kissing continued on the floor until Marika pulled away allowing them each a breath, a trail of saliva was left in her wake. The two stared into each other eyes before continuing; now their tongues fought for entrance to each other mouths. Raku's eventually won out and his tongue entered her mouth and explored it.

Raku pulled her closer gave and all the attention he could at the moment to Marika. He kissed her and hugged her with all the love he could. But once she moved her back he said the words she so longed want him to say, "Marika, I love you." Marika's face instantly turned red from the embarrassment and she couldn't gather the words to say back to him. She looked into his eyes and finally mustered enough courage to say the words she so long wanted to say to him.

"Raku I love you too." The two smiled and Marika stepped off of Raku and helped him up. Raku stood up and now looked at Marika who was red-faced and was looking away.

"Marika can I continue?" he asked the girl. Marika looked at him and nodded slowly giving him confirmation that he could. He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her once more.

Marika couldn't belive it, 'Is this really not a dream?' she questioned herself. "Mhmm!" squealed Marika into Raku's mouth as he picked her up and placed her on the desk. 'There is no way this is a dream, god isn't that cruel.' she thought. She then gasped from surprise when she a felt a hand grab her chest.

Raku moved his hand over Marika's breast as he kissed her, using it to massage and grab it. He then felt Marika use her hand to start rubbing the bulge in his pants. The two continued this until Raku pulled away and started to lift up her shirt to reveal her two breasts held up by a pink bra. He looked up to Marika and saw a blushing face with a bit of nervousness on it. He smiled and kissed the girl once more before lifting up her bra.

Marika squealed with nervousness when her bra was lifted, revealing her two small and erect nipples. She watched as Raku's red face moved closer to them and grip one in his mouth.

"Ahhhh…" Marika covered her mouth with her hands, 'What was that sound she just made?' she questioned.

"Ahhhh…" More moans escaped from her mouth. 'I can't hold them in it feels too good.' She moaned louder as Raku's tongue swirled around her nipple and areola. She gripped her arms around his head pulled it closer to her chest, never wanting the sensation to stop.

Raku swirled his tongue around Marika's chest sometimes gripping her nipple in his teeth. Marika then laid back, resting her back side against the desk and Raku laid on top of her and continued with his mouth. Marika let her head hang off the side of the desk and looked out the window into the upside down world.

After a few minutes of this routine Raku lifted his head off of Marika's chest having grown tired of it and moved his head down to her skirt and lifted it up. He pink panties were stained with her love juices so much that he could see the outline of her womanhood. He moved his hands slowly around her waist and removed her underwear, revealing her shaved and pink womanhood. He licked his lips before taking her clitoris into his mouth.

"Mahhh.." moaned the girl as Raku's tongue swirled around her clit. The movements of his tongue made Marika feel sensations she had never felt before. She has masturbated before while thinking of Raku, but having him doing it was a totally different and new sensation to her.

'It feels so amazing,' thought the girl, 'I think im going to-' her eyes widened, "Raku stop! I'm going to- aahhhhh.."

Raku eyes widened when he felt a warm liquid enter his mouth. He moved his head back and spit out Marika's pee that was in his mouth. Raku sat back and looked at the liquid that was coming out of Marika's womanhood, since it was his first time seeing a girl pee he was kind of interested in it. The stream stopped and Raku noticed that his shirt was soaked and a puddle had formed on the floor.

"Raku I'm… sorry, your…tongue just… felt too amazing," Marika said inbetween breaths as she sat up from her laying position. She was breathing hard and generally looked sorry, the only thing that was confusing Raku was why she apologized. He didn't really like being peed on but then again he didn't really mind it.

"There is no need to be," he said before sitting up and kissing Marika once more. Marika could taste her pee and her womanhood in his mouth, it tasted sour and salty and she hated the taste. She pushed him off of her not being able to stand the taste no longer.

"Did I do something..?" Raku asked wondering if he did something wrong.

"No not at all… just lets skip the kissing and get down to it.." said Marika making up an excuse. Raku nodded and laid himself onto Marika and let her fall back onto the desk. He pulled down his pants and underwear, allowing his manhood to show. Marika eyes widened and for once since this all started she was kind of scared.

"Wait Raku, I think we sh-" The girl was cut off by Raku kissing her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths once more. The kissing continued before Raku sat back up and asked if he could enter her. Marika nodded and closed her eyes and waited. She started to moan when she felt Raku's tip enter her and start to fill he up. She then let out a scream of pain when she felt Raku's penis break her hymen.

Raku stared at the blood that started to drip from Marika and then looked back at her face. It showed pain on it but with a slight hint of joy as well.

"You can..start moving… now," Marika said to the boy that just took her virginity. He moved his hips back and forth slowly, enjoying the sensation. The tightness and wetness of her womanhood made him want to move faster but he kept his current pace to avoid hurting the girl. He bent over on top of her and started to kiss her before moving faster, their tongues entangling in each other's mouths.

Marika was in heaven, she couldn't believe that the boy she loved for so long was finally making love to her. She could feel his penis moving inside her and his lips kissing hers. The sensations drove her into a craze of sex and ecstasy. She wrapped he legs around Raku's waist and wanted him to move faster and go deeper.

Raku broke their kiss and looked down at Marika's bouncing chest. He nipples moved up and down until gripped one in his mouth and the other in his fingers. With every thrust Raku could Marika's wall tightening themselves around his manhood. The pleasure was overwhelming and he could feel himself wanting to cum soon.

"Marika I… need to move… im about to… cum," Raku said in-between his thrusts.

"No don't, I want…you to cum….inside." replied Marika through her moans. Raku nodded and started to thrust faster. His penis moved faster and faster inside of her. The sounds they emitted when there bodies hit could be heard from the other side of the school if someone was there. Marika could feel her own climax coming and didn't want the boy she loved to stop.

"Ahhh…" moaned Marika as Raku moved inside her.

"Im… Cummming!" yelled Raku as his seed entered her womanhood. Marika could feel the hot liquid fill up her womb as she also came, making convulsions happen throughout her body. Raku laid on Marika's chest, trying to calm down his breathing. She then wispered into his ear, "I love you." Raku looked up from her chest into her eyes before saying"I love you too."

The two smiled and kissed again before Raku picked himself up off of her. When he stepped back from the girl he looked down to see a puddle of pee, blood, and there love juices on the floor. "We should probably clean this up before we leave," Raku said before laughing. He helped Marika off the desk and went grabbed their clothes and handed Marika's hers.

After he got done getting dressed Raku looked over to the girl he just made love to see she looking out the window and into the night. She turned around and walked over to him with a bit of a limp and said, "Can we do this again sometimes?" Raku replied yes faster than ever before. Marika smiled before throwing her arms around the boy and kissing him once more.

At That Same Moment

A girl by the name of Paula McCoy was walking home from the grocery store. She usually went by her code name "White Fang" but had long since dropped it since moving to Japan. She continued to walk through the streets back to her house when passed by the school that she goes to. She stared at the building before sighing, 'I have to go back tomorrow..' she thought. She started to turn around but stopped when 2 figures left the building. Intrigued she left her bags on the ground snuck towards them, making sure they didn't see her.

'Raku Ichijo? What's he doing here?' she thought as she saw a glimpse of his face in the moonlight. She got closer to the two and noticed that the other was Marika Tachibana. 'What the heck are th-' she then gasped when she saw the two lean closer together and kiss. She just sat in the bushes and stared, stunned, at the two. The boy and girl then broke the kiss and walked together out of the school before going there own separate ways at the sidewalk. A long time passed before Paula finally regained her senses and walked out of the bushes. 'That cheating scum of a man,' she thought to herself, 'I can't believe I even felt feelings for him.' She grabbed her bags that were sitting on the ground and looked up in anger,'I have to go tell Tsugumi this!' she then thought before she rushed into the night.

**To be Continued**


End file.
